Vegetable resources are of continuously increasing importance for the preparation of pharmaceutical, dietary or cosmetic applications. The demand for purely natural models is of increasing importance. Vegetable resources, particularly vegetable essences with active agents are not always stable and in most of the cases difficult to insert into a model.
The document U.S. Pat. No. 5,387,415 discloses the production of Aloe vera juice pellets by seeping said juice with with collagens into liquid azote at −196° C. The method is very onerous at high energy consumption. A similar method is taught in U.S. Pat. No. 5,401,502.
The document U.S. Pat. No. 5,387,415 discloses bisabolol nanoparticles, pre-emulsion with lecithin in a high pressure homogenizer, subsequently spray dried by means of starch and maltodextrin. It has always to be worked with a starch dye. The products are spray dried. Many vegetable extracts and their ingredients are very sensitive and may be decomposed or exhausted during spray drying. Said decomposition or exhaustion ought to be avoided.
The document U.S. Pat. No. 5,180,713 discloses the production of pharmaceutical liposomes in organic solvents in the presence of cryoprotectants, such as sugar. It has to be worked in organic solvents, being difficult to remove from the end-product and being unwanted in natural products.
The document U.S. Pat. No. 6,534,087 discloses foamed pills of active agents; lecithin and maltodextrin. Measured powders or granules with stable characteristics can't be produced like that.
The document US 20040234673 discloses a composition with an amorphous carbohydrate phase, a crystalline phase and a third phase, selected from one or more substances made of aroma, volatile substances and substances sensitive towards external impacts, the third phase being dispersed by means of emulsifiers in the other two phases. Any extrusion of this composition is carried out at high temperatures. By working at higher temperatures the ingredients of the vegetable extracts are decomposed and their intended activity can not be provided.
The patent applications EP 209037, EP 209038, EP 275005, EP 275224, EP 283713, EP 300282, EP 304603, EP 441279, EP 464297, EP 1390008, EP 1837030, EP 1844785 disclose stabilization of vegetable extracts by complex formation of the active agents with phospholipids. For this work has to be done in solvents, such as methylene chloride or methanol. This mode of operation is very elaborate and requests the use of questionable solvents.
The problems of formulation and the limited stability during transport and storage of the compositions of the state of the art are due to the selection of their components, particularly the quality of the lecithins with shares of phosphatidylcholine of less than 15%.